fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Geoffrey
Geoffrey (ジョフレ, Geoffray) is a Crimea General, the leader of the Crimean Royal Knights and is Lucia's younger brother. He is also Elincia's milk sibling. Bastian, the Count Fayre, is his best friend. Geoffrey harbours feelings for Elincia, which is somewhat obvious on serveral occasions. In Radiant Dawn, if Elincia falls in combat with Geoffery also in battle he will yell out to her about how 'Life would be pointless without her'. His feelings are somewhat less evident in Path Of Radiance though. His weaponary is the Brave Lance, and he surfs in the battlefield with this weapon. When the Mad King's War ended, his weapon was taken in the custody of Queen Elincia until the rebal war was burned out. Personality Geoffrey is a very serious, yet compassionate man who has dedicated his life to Elincia's service. He is renowned for being an honest man who takes his duties very seriously and often is at odds with the Crimean nobles. His close ties to Elincia result in rumours among the nobility that he is sharing a secret romance with her. If they have an "A" rank support in Radiant Dawn, they will be married following Ashera's defeat. Path Of Radiance In Geoffrey's first appearence, he, Lucia and Bastian planned a secret feast for Elincia's return to Crimea with the Greil Mercenaries and their forces. Geoffrey stayed at the small fort while Lucia and Bastian left to go and meet Elincia. However, after they met up with Elincia the Daein forces mounted an attack on the fort Geoffrey was still at. Lucia and Bastian suggested they escape while Geoffrey made a distraction but Elincia convinced Ike to launch a counter attack. Radiant Dawn Geoffrey is first playable in Part 2 of Radiant Dawn. He will lead the Crimean Royal Knights, along with Danved, in an attack on Castle Felirae, although Ludveck had seen the attack coming and escaped with his main force. Geoffrey and the Royal Knights arrive as reinforcments in the Part 2 Endgame. They will charge forward and flank Ludveck, trapping the rebel forces. After Part 2 of Radiant Dawn however Geoffrey will become unplayable (as Part 3 doesn't really involve Crimea for a while) and he will be left to guard Crimea in Elincia's absence when she joins the Laguz Alliance. Geoffrey will reappear in Part 4 with Volke and Bastian in tow. Character Data Path of Radiance Recruitment *Chapter 25: He must have survived at Chapter 24. Base Stats |Paladin |Fire |11 |43 |18 |9 |17 |19 |12 |21 |9 |11 |35 |9 |Lance - A Bow - C |Paragon |Brave Lance Steel Bow Growth Rates |65% |50% |25% |55% |55% |20% |45% |45% Bond support *Bastian:10% *Lucia:5% *Kieran:5% Radiant Dawn Recruitment *Part 2: Chapter 3: Automatically from Base, available in Chapter 3 and Endgame. *Part 3: Chapter 9: Automatically from Base, only available in Chapter 9. *Part 4: Chapter 5: Automatically from Base, available in Chapter 5 and Endgame. Base Stats |Lance Paladin |Fire |15 |37 |24 |8 |23 |20 |19 |18 |15 |11 |36 |9 |Lance - A |Paragon Canto |Steel Greatlance Short Spear Concoction Growth Rates |60% |50% |10% |60% |35% |30% |30% |55% Bond support *Bastian:10% *Elincia:10% *Lucia:5% *Kieran:5% Gallery Image:Fire_Emblem_9_Geoffrey_Portrait.png‎ | Geoffrey as he appeared in Path of Radiance Image:GeoffreyFE9Portrait.png‎ | Geoffrey's portrait in Path of Radiance Image:GeoffreyFE10Portrait.png‎ | Geoffrey's portrait in Radiant Dawn Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Beorc Category:Fire Emblem:Radiant Dawn Characters Category:Fire Emblem:Radiant Dawn Characters